


Sought

by hiddencait



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's drawn to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not_From_Stars (EternalScribe)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Not_From_Stars+%28EternalScribe%29).



> Yet another Ficmas fic, this time for Not_from_stars who simply requested Danny/Sarah. I hadn't really pictured this pairing before, but it grew on me over the course of this little ficlet. Hopefully she enjoys it!

He wasn’t her type. The brash bold man with an addiction to adrenaline and a dislike of authority. No, not this battered boy still holding on to the memory of his brother. She would never have been drawn to him before. Except.. except everything had changed after Ammut and the Sun Cage. After the ARC and the invitation to this dark and mysterious world.

 

So why shouldn’t her type have changed as well? It was only logical when she thought of it that way. Slowly but surely, she found herself drawn to him, to the life and energy he thrived on. If ever there was a man meant to find anomalies and dinosaurs, she thought, it was he.

 

Sarah though him near invincible, somehow surviving the worst odds time and time again without more than a scratch. But that did not mean he could not be lost.

 

When he went missing, lost in eons ago and gods knew where, she missed him as much or more than even she’d expected. She had to find him. She had to.

 

Sarah promised herself that where ever and whenever her Danny might be, she’d find him and bring him home. No matter how long it took. No matter the cost. She would find him or die trying.

 

She knew he’d be searching for her, after all, were their roles reversed. Sarah could not give him less in return.


End file.
